My Only One
by R407
Summary: Sungmin galau! Berantem sama Kyuhyun gara-gara dicuekkin. tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya? my first Drabble with KyuMin as main cast. read and review ya chinggu :*


**We had a fight last night**

**And I caught him so mad**

.

"Kyu! Berhenti dengan mainanmu itu!" pada akhirnya, titik didihku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Keterlaluan, sudah seharian penuh ia mengajakku bertemu tapi tidak sedetikpun ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia lebih memetingkan sebuah gadhet yang di klaimnya sebagai pacar kedua. PSP.

Ia mendengus, setelah mematikanya dengan sangat kasar ia baru menggerakkan lehernya dan berbalik menatapku. "Iya-iya! Jangan bawel! Puas?" Bentaknya. Oh sejak kapan ia kasar seperti sekarang?

"Buat apa mengajakku jalan kalau pada akhirnya sudah tiga jam kita duduk disini Cuma untuk menontonmu main PSP?"

Aku tahu Kyuhyun kecanduan game sejak kecil. Pamanya merupakan seorang programmer terkenal dan sangat dekat denganya, setiap kali ada game-game baru, tanpa diminta pamanya dengan senang hati akan memberikanya secara gratis, Cuma-Cuma tanpa harus membayar sepeserpun. Lagipula prestasinya tidak dapat diragukan, kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah melarangnya bermain. Mungkin di dunia ini hanya aku yang membenci benda elektronik itu.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin" tidak ada tatapan hangat. Yang ada hanya wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Padahal kan yang harusnya galak itu aku, karena aku lebih tua setahun darinya. Yep. "Itu level terakhir dan aku butuh dua puluh jam hanya untuk bertemu rajanya" Keluhnya.

Yayaya, aku memang tidak mengerti seberapa susahnya. Kyuhyun mencintai starcraft seperti Siwon mencintai Angry Bird. Bahkan namja sixpack yang sekelas dengan kami itu sampai membeli seluruh boneka-boneka berbentuk burung hingga memenuhi kamarnya. Iapun tidak pernah bosan hanya menarik-narik ketapel di iPad-nya. Setahuku, Siwon itu gentleman sekali, tapi ia juga melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti berfoto menggunakan kostum angry bird berwarna kuning yang tersebar di twitter. Kalau aku, jangankan starcraft mainanya Kyuhyun. Angry bird yang katanya cukup simple saja aku selalu kalah. Oke, ini soal benda kesukaan. Tapi apa hebatnya sih mainan-mainan itu sampai Kyuhyun tidak menganggapku ada?

Aku mendengus kesal, kutatap lagi wajahnya. Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dariku ia hanya mendengus lalu mengangkat lagi PSP-nya. Cho Kyuhyun, kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kyu! Berhenti dong! Jebaal " rengekku kesal. Merengek sambil mempout-kan bibirku merupakan senjata andalanku untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

"Aaaaah Lee Sungmin!" ia membanting psp-nya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kalau kamu cerewet, lebih baik pulang sana!"

Apa? Pulang? Cho Kyuhyun, kamu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Baiklah" Aku menahan tangis sembari menarik tas ku lalu berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun yang cuek saja. "kalau begitu, selamat bercinta dengan PSP-mu!"

**.**

**Makes me feel so sad**

**And I'm down so ashamed**

Tidak ada SMS malam ini,

Tidak ada sebuah panggilan tak terjawabpun untukku.

Menyebalkan sekali! Apa dia tidak sedikitpun menyesal sudah membentakku? Atau dia sangat kesal padaku soal tadi siang? Atau… memang dia memilih PSP sialan itu dibanding aku? Apakah dia akan memutuskanku? Ya tuhan. Aku sudah membangunkan macan dan membukakan macan dari kandangnya. Aku tahu, game adalah topic yang sungguh sensitif bagi seorang namja bermarga Cho yang sudah setahun berpacaran denganku. Ia bisa sangat baik jika sedang menang. Tapi bisa mengucapkan sumpah serapah sedemikian rupa dan membuang game-nya begitu saja jika kalah. Ia seorang namja dengan tingkat mood tergantung permainan.

Aku tahu semuanya terdengar membosankan, tapi aku sungguh mencintainya. Entah bagaimana, pria dengan julukan nama EvilKyu itu sungguh membuatk tergila-gila. Aku begitu mencintainya.

.

**But he's my only one**

**I give him all my love**

**Eventhough my mom says ' 'no!''**

**I just go on and on**

Aku tidak berani menengok kesekelilingku apalagi ke kelasnya.

Hari, pertama dalam sejarahku, hatiku galau sampai aku mengenakan kaus kaki yang berbeda di kiri dan kananya. Memalukan sekali.

Setan apa yang merasukiku? Entahlah. Semalam hatiku sungguh mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat takut pergi kesekolah. Aku bahkan menyuruh ibuku membuat surat izin palsu untukku dan tentu saja ia menolak dengan tegas. Aku begitu takut masuk sekolah. Aku takut bertemu denganya, apa dia akan meminta maaf padaku? Itu tidak mungkin. Dalam kamusnya, meminta maaf itu mustahil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan noona. Ia sombong, tapi pribadi yang menyenangkan dan kadang-kadang jahil. Atau ia akan memutuskanku? Oh Lee Sungmin, terimalah nasibmu. Itu buah dan akibat membuatnya kesal kemarin.

Kelas kami kebagian ke lab Kimia hari ini dan sialnya lagi, pergi ke lab itu harus melewati sebuah lorong dimana kelasnya berada. Saat ini, aku diapit temanku yang berbadan agak gemuk, Shindong namanya. Dan berharap tubuhku yang cukup kecil ini tertutupi oleh Shindong sehingga Kyuhyun, dari jendela kelasnya tidak melihatku.

Aku merunduk sembari melihat ke kelasnya. Sepi, hanya ada sepasang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi, tunggu dulu, siapakah mereka?

**.**

**No one gonna take him away from me!**

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Mereka duduk berhadapan smabl berbincang-bincang. Entah apa yang dibicarakan keduanya tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mimik wajah keduanya yang sedang tertawa bersama. Gadis cantik yang pendiam itu sangat jarang tersenyum. Tapi kenapa ia malah terlihat sedang tertawa bersama pacarku? Aku tidak sukaaaaa

Mereka pernah digossipkan pacaran. Saat mereka berdua mengikuti sebuah olimpiade di China keduanya diberitakan dekat dan itu membuatku sedih. Tapi dengan rayuan maut dan ciumanya yang hangat saat itu ia berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa semua itu tidak benar. Tapi sekarang, disaat aku dan dia bertengkar? Apa Kyuhyun bosan denganku dan selingkuh dengan Seohyun?

"Sungmin, jalanmu lama sekali sih! Aku duluan saja ya!" Shindong meninggalkanku sendirian dan mempercepat langkahnya berjalan mengikuti teman sekelas kami yang lainya. Tinggalah aku, seorang gadis kelas akhir yang menyedihkan. Berdiri di depan kelas orang lain sambil menatap pacarku nanar dari kejauhan. Sungguh miris rasanya. Kyu, Aku cemburuuu.

"Sungmin…" aku mulai meneteskan air mataku saat ia berbalik dan tersadar aku melihatnya berduaan. Kyuhyun, dengan tanpa dosa hanya memanggil namaku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik aku berlari menjauh saja.

"Minnie! Tunggu!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku sudah tidak perduli.

.

**Everyday and every night**

**I just wanna hold him tight**

**And make sure everything stays right**

Sial.

Berlari-lari seperti pasangan india di film-dilm membuatku terjebak disudut taman dengan punggung yang menempel pada pohon maple. Ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Jantungku kocar-kacir. Kalimat apa yang keluar dari mulutnya nanti?

"Minnie… " aku menoleh.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku.. ah sial! Intinya maafkan aku" pada akhrinya, hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya itu saja

"sebenarnya aku mau saja bersamamu tapi aku sedang sibuk dengan game-ku. Ngerti kan?" Aku mengangguk. Kulihat tas yang ada di bahu namja itu.

"ini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan pita pink juga yang membungkus rapi kotak itu. serta selembar kertas dari tas punggungnya. "Aku bekerja keras untuk ini, jaga baik-baik ya"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang serius saat memberikanya. Tapi belum puas aku menatapnya ia malah sudah berjalan melangkah pergi. Ada apa sih?

.

Aku membuka kotak itu. isinya sebuah scrapbook.

**Happy 2****nd**** Anniversary my Bunny Min! **

Happy anniv? Emangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Astaga!

**Bagaimana aktingku? Bagus tidak? Hehe *evilSmilme***

Mwo? Hanya acting? Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau serius?

Aku membalik satu persatu halaman demi halaman. Semuanya penuh dengan foto-foto kami dan komentar di bawahnya. Ia masih menyimpan foto saat pertama kali kami jadian. Saat itu, rambutnya sangat jelek. Dengan belah tengah dan dandanan yang agak culun. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan sudah membakar foto kenapa ada disini?

Kedua, ia menuliskan lirik sebuah lagu barat dalam lembar kedua. Hey apa ini mimpi?

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

.

Ketiga, foto-foto kami berdua muncul. Mulai dari yang lama sampai yang terbaru. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seorang namja sepertinya bisa menyimpan sesuatu seperti ini. Karena Yesung menyinpan foto Ryeowook, pacarnya di dalam dompet saja ia menertawakan pria itu dan mengolok-ngoloknya dua hari dua malam. Tapi hey, apa yang kulihat disini? Lembar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya masih terisi foto-foto kami.

.

**Made by Kyuhyun, Cho. Helped by our class designer, Johyun, Seo. For my princess, Lee Sungmin. **

Jadi Seohyun membantunya? Yatuhan aku sudah salah sangka terhadap gadis baik itu, maafkan aku Seohyun! Aku benar-benar merasa buruk sekarang. Mencurigai gadis cantik yang salah.

_**Prince Kyu is calling… **_

Handphoneku bergetar saat aku berniat menelfonya dan meminta maaf. Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya. "yeoseyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Minnie, sudah buka kadonya?" aku menggumam kecil. aku bahkan sungguh terharu dengan isinya. Romantic. Dan baru pertama kali seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu. "Syukurlah.." ia menghela nafas, aku tahu ia sedang menyusung kata-kata. "Sudah lihat dibawah buku itu ada apa?" belum. Aku begitu terburu-buru membaca isi scrapbook itu dan tidak memperhatikan sebuah kalung sudah berada tepat dikakiku. Kalungnya terjatuh saat aku menarik buku itu kaluar dari kotaknya.

"Kyu.. Kalung ini.." ini kalung berbandul hati yang sangat kuinginkan. Kalung emas putih yang kulihat ketika kami berjalan-jalan di mall beberapa minggu lalu. Aku tidak menyangka ia membelikanya untukku.

"Yep, bagaimana, Minnie suka?" Tanyanya dari telefon.

"Tapi Kyu.. bagaimana kamu mendapatkanya, ini kan ma-"

"Tenang chagi, aku tidak mencuri atau merampok kok" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh perlahan.

"Lalu membelinya dari uang apa? Merengek pada paman Cho?" tudingku.

"Dia bukan tuan Cho! Dia Appa-mu! Calon mertuamu!" lalu Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. "Aku membelinya sendiri kok, dari uang kejuaraan game" jawabnya santai. Lagi-lagi aku salah sangka denganya. Jadi, untuk membelikanku kalung adalah alasanya mendiamkanku seharian penuh? Kyu, aku tidak tahu kamu bisa begitu romantis.

"Baiklah sayang, ini akhir dari kejutanku" aku merapatkan tubuhku dan berjalan kearah balkon. Rasanya ingin berteriak senang sekencang-kencangnya malam ini.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin" aku merapatkan jarak telinga dan handphoneku. Menunggunya berbicara "AKu sangat mencintamu, jadi, jangan negative thinking terus, ne?"

Saat itu, aku baru tahu. Ia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Bodoh sekali kau Sungmin! Tidak bisa merasakan tanda-tanda Kyuhyun mengerjaimu! Aku begitu terharu, kami berbincang banyak sekali hingga tak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Kami baru memutuskan percakapan menyenangkan itu setelah terdengar suara Eomma-nya Kyuhyun berteriak dari luar kamar dan menyuruhnya tidur. Selamat malam Kyu, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu besok di sekolah.

.

**And everyday and every night**

**To dream him is my delight**

**And I know that, hell stay with me all ways**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**My first drable. Tiba-tiba saat mendengar lagu ini aku keinget KyuMin dan jadilah cerita jayus ini.**

**Baru kubuat setengah jam yang lalu-_- jadi maaf ya kalau jalan ceritanya nggak jelas dan jayus hehe.**

**Tadinya aku mau buat castnya SiBum tapi jadinya nggak nyambung banget. Hehe maaf ya SiBum Shippet T~T**

**Anyway, bagaimana dengan MV suju yang keluar tadi pagi? Apa chinggundeul bela-belain bangun pagi dan refresh youtubu smtown berkali-kali sama kyk aku? Hehe. Apa Mv-nya keren menurut kalian?**

**And the last, jangan lupa review-nya ;* **


End file.
